Return to Lexicon
by KimDWil71
Summary: In this new series, Wordgirl returns to Lexicon and in this chapter, her birth parents come from Lexicon to bring Wordgirl and Huggy home. I don't own Wordgirl charaters but I own the Lexicon charaters.
1. Chapter 1

Return to Lexicon

Part 1: Birth Parents

(One day on the planet Lexicon, Norro and Minna Laria are sitting in their home waiting for any word on the whereabouts of their daughter, Aleena, who has been missing for the last 10 years or so.)

Norro: Dear, be patient. The king said that they would let us know if they've found Aleena.

Minna: But she's been gone for ten years. What if she's dead?

Norro: Honey, let's hope not.

(Just then, there's a knock on the door.)

General Mishta: Are you Mr. and Mrs. Laria?

Norro: Yes, may we help you, Sir?

General Mishta: I was sent here by King Bolo and I have some news, regarding your lost child.

Minna: Please, tell us that she's ok.

General Mishta: She's doing fine. She's been living on Planet Earth for the past ten years or so and Space Monkey Pilot, Capt. Huggyface is with her as well.

Minna: Well, we need to go and bring her home.

General Mishta: And we need to bring Capt. Huggyface home as well. King Bolo has asked me to let you know that if you wish to go to Earth and bring her home…

Norro: Yes, we sure do.

General Mishta: Then, you both can come with me back to the palace. (Later, back at the palace.) Sire, these are the parents of Aleena Laria and they wish to travel to Earth to bring her home again.

King Bolo: Very well.

General Mishta: And I was also going to bring Capt. Huggyface home as well.

King Bolo: Very good idea. When will you be launching to head to Earth?

General Mishta: This afternoon, Sire.

King Bolo: My family and I will be there to see you off.

(That afternoon, the Royal family of Lexicon are in attendence at the Royal Space Port.)

Queen Teera: Good luck on your journey.

Princess Sela: Where are they going again, Mother?

Queen Teera: They are going to Earth to retrieve a child who's been lost for ten years, plus a Monkey Space Pilot as well.

Princess Sela: How if she doesn't want to come home?

Queen Teera: Well, this is her home. She should be with her own people. Besides, that's between her and her parents.

(On board the ship.)

General Mishta: Are you folks ready for launching?

(Soon they lift off of the ground and then zoom away towards Earth.)

(Meanwhile, back on Earth.)

(Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface are battling Granny May, who had just robbed the jewelry store.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Come back here, Granny May!

Granny May: Not on your life, Sweetie! (Cackles as she zooms away in her jet pack.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy, go and get her! (She then throws her sidekick and he lands on Granny May's jet pack and begins to disable it.)

Granny May: (Going down.) Oh No!

(Wordgirl catches her before she hit's the ground.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I got ya!

Granny May: I'll get you for this Wordgirl!

Wordgirl/Becky: Good job, Huggy. (Huggy says, What can I say?) Come on, we're late for dinner. (They arrive back at home.) Dad, I'm so sorry I'm late for dinner. I was at the library and was so caught up in this one book that I totally lost track of the . Botsford: No problem, Becky.

(Two weeks later, the Lexicon ship arrives on Earth and they find out that Aleena is living somewhere in a semi-large town called Fair City.)

Minna: Wow, Earth is such a beautiful planet. Aleena was raised here? Lucky girl.

Norro: That may be, but she still needs to come home and be with us.

Minna: You're right, Norro. So where should we land?

General Mishta: I'm picking up a signal of another Lexicon ship. Damaged but it's still giving off a signal. (They fly close to where Huggy had crash-landed years ago and they see the other Lexicon ship.)

Private Historo: Sir, do you want me to land close to that ship?

General Mishta: Great idea, Private.

(They land on the ground, close to the hideout.)

Norro: Now what?

General Mishta: You folks go into town and begin looking for your daughter. My people and I will check out this ship and we'll see if we can repair it so we can bring it home as well.

(With that, Norro and Minna Laria set out to look for Aleena.)

Norro: So, how are we going to find her?

Minna: We'll just have to ask people. I do have a picture of her.

Norro: Yes, but that was taken back when she was little. She's probably like 10 or 11 now.

(As they go through town, they begin to ask various people if they've seen a child that look like the small child in the picture.)

(Just then, they see something zooming above them.)

Minna: What was that?

Norro: That must've been Aleena. Come, my wife.

(They begin to follow Wordgirl and Huggy towards wherever she's heading to.)

(In this case, Wordgirl and Huggy are heading towards the bank to battle Chuck, who has just robbed it.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Stop right there, Chuck!

Chuck: I don't think so, Wordgirl! (He then shoots condiments at her and Huggy.) Hah, I got you now. You're encased in my super strong ketchup cocoon.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She and Huggy taste it.) Mmmm, this is good. Are you using a new recipe?

Chuck: Yes, I added some extra garlic to it. You like it?

Wordgirl/Becky: Mmmm, this would taste good on some hotdogs. (Huggy agrees.)

Chuck: Thanks. But you're still not going to catch me. (Laughs evilly as he gets away with the stolen cash.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh man. We have to go and catch Chuck. And we can't get distracted by his new condiment recipes, no matter how tasty they are. Come Huggy! (As she takes to the sky, a couple on the ground yells for her and she sees them.) Look at that couple. They seem to be signaling to us. Let's see what they need. (They zoom down towards the couple.) Hi, is there something you need help with?

Minna: I'm Minna Laria and this is my husband, Norro. We've come here all the way from Lexicon.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I'm Wordgirl and this is Capt. Huggyface. But wait, did you just say that you're from Lexicon?

Norro: That's right, my dear. And we came here to bring our daughter back home. She's been missing for the last 10 years or so.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She and Huggy look at each other, feeling nervous and awkward.) You don't say.

Norro: We do say.

Minna: This is a picture of her when she was a year old. (Minna shows the picture to Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So…

Minna: So Wordgirl, this may seem awkward, but we're your parents.

Norro: And we've come to bring you home, back to Lexicon.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wait, how do I know that you're really my parents from Lexicon?

Norro: You have a right to question us. After all, it's been ten years or so since you came here to Earth.

Minna: And you probably don't rememeber us too well.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're right, I don't. Besides, even if I remembered you, I've been living here for the past ten years or so and I was adopted by an Earth family.

Minna: Look, we understand that you have a family here who are taking care of you, as their own.

Norro: But, you still belong to us and we want to bring you home. Don't you want to come and live with your own people?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess. What do you think, Huggy? (Well, we will be going home finally, after ten years. And I haven't seen my own family either.) But what about the Botsfords and what about this town? Huggy and I had made an obligation to help the citizens of this town, here on Earth. We're superheros and I help to keep the peace and I also help the locals with their vocabulary skills.

Norro: Doesn't this town have law enforcement?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well yeah, but they can't handle some of these super powered villains without our help.

Norro: Well, they're going to have to because we really want you to come home with us.

Wordgirl/Becky: And what about my Earth family? I can't just abandon them, after all they've done for Huggy and I.

Minna: We'll just have to have a conversation with them and let them know that we're your birth parents and that you've been missing for ten years and that we want you to come home with us.

Wordgirl/Becky; Um, if you do that, can you pretend that you're Earth people? They don't really know that I'm from Lexicon. Huggy and I have secret identities that we don't want them to know about. It's for their safety and the safety of my friends.

Norro: We understand. We can pretend that we're Earth people for reasons like that.

Minna: Yeah, we can pass for Earth beings.

Wordgirl/Becky: Can I ask? Do I have any say in this?

Norro: Well, your mother and I really want you to come home and be with us.

Minna: And we believe that you'll be better off with us, living on our home planet, rather than here.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, I'm guessing that's a 'no'. Can you give me a few days though?

Norro: (He and his wife look at each other with concern.) Sure, why not?

Wordgirl/Becky: And will I ever be able to come back here to visit my friends and family?

Norro: We're your family. But, sorry.

Minna: We think it's best that you don't come back to visit. Let these people get on with their lives and we'll get on with ours.

Wordgirl/Becky: What if my Earth parents don't want to give me up?

Minna: Well, we are your birth parents, not them. We have more parental rights then they do.

Wordgirl/Becky: You haven't been living on Earth long enough. On this planet, if the birth parents are unfit to care for their child or if they had given up their child for adoption, then the child automatically belongs to the adopted parents. And it can be hard for the birth parents to get their child back. My adopted mother is a lawyer and I learned all this stuff from her.

Norro: Hmmm, Earth has some different laws than Lexicon.

Minna: And I can't believe that some couples would give their child up for adoption or become unfit parents. Well, we still want to have a conversation with your adopted parents and try to convince them that giving up their parental rights and then letting you come home with us is for the good of everyone.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, ok. By the way, my adopted Earth name is Becky Botsford and he's Bob. What's my name on Lexicon?

Minna: Aleena Laria.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, that's actually very pretty.

(They end the conversation and Wordgirl and Huggy head home, through their bedroom window.)

(A few minutes later, there is a knock on the front door.)

Mr. Botsford: (Opens the door and sees a couple there.) Hello there. Can I help you folks with something?

Norro: Hello there, you must be Mr. Botsford. Let me introduce myself to you. I'm Norro Laria and this is my wife, Minna.

Minna: We came here for a reason. This is a picture of our daughter when she was a year old and she had gone missing, along with our family's monkey pet.

Norro: We've had desperately tried to find her for the last ten years or so. Then we were told that she and her pet were found in the woods by you and your wife around that time.

Mr. Botsford: Are you talking about my daughter, Becky and her pet, Bob?

Minna: Yes, we are. (She then takes out the baby picture from her pocket.) I brought this picture with me. This is her at one year of age.

Mr. Botsford: So, what do you want now?

Norro: (He and his wife look at each other.) We were hoping that you and your wife would agree to give us custody of her once again.

Minna: We really miss her and we never wanted to give her up.

Mr. Botsford: I don't know. I'll have to have my wife here and we'll have to have a major conversation about this. And we'll need Becky's input as well. Would you mind staying for dinner?

Minna: Of course.

(Later, that evening, during dinner.) Mrs. Botsford: So you're saying that you're Becky's birth parents and you've come here to get custody back?

Minna: Yes. We've been searching for her and we were told that she was found here, in this city and it took us a long time to come here to try to get her back, so we can take her home.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know what? I can't take anymore of this. Mom, Dad, these people aren't from Earth. They are, in fact, from Planet Lexicon.

TJ: You mean the same planet where Wordgirl is from?

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right, TJ.

Mr. Botsford: But that would mean that you're Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right, Mom, Dad, and TJ. I am Wordgirl and this is Capt. Huggyface. Mr. and Mrs. Laria are my birth parents. They came here from Lexicon to bring Capt. Huggyface and myself home.

Mrs. Botsford: You mean to tell me that we adopted Wordgirl ten years or so ago?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, you did. My real name is Aleena Laria, or at least that's what they say it is.

Mr. Botsford: Then why did you cover it up by telling us that they are from Earth?

Wordgirl/Becky: Because I didn't want you knowing my secret identity. I was afraid that you would tell other people and, soon, the villains will find out and threaten you in order for me to surrender and all.

Mrs. Botsford: Becky, we totally understand your reasons for not telling us that you're Wordgirl, but happens now? Do you want to go and live with your birth parents or do you want to stay with us here?

Wordgirl/Becky: They really want me to come home with them. They said that I don't have much of a choice.

Mrs. Botsford: I see. I guess we can't really say 'no'. They are, in fact, your parents and they have probably been in search of you for a long time.

Mr. Botsford: And finding you in the woods with Huggy was just an accident. I'm guessing that you didn't mean to crash land onto Earth. (Bob nods That's right, we didn't.)

Mrs. Botsford: I also guess we knew this day would come. Becky, we love you very much, but we see that they love you just as much.

Minna: We do. And you do have a son of your own, we see.

TJ: Wordgirl's my sister and you want to take her away? I don't like this idea. (He then jerks up from the table with fury.) I'm going to my room! (He heads to his room and they hear the door slam shut.)

Norro: Look, we don't want to cause any problems, but she is our daughter and we want her to come home with us.

Minna: We feel that it's better for her to be with us, her real family.

Mrs. Botsford: We are her real family. We may not have had her biologically, but she is ours.

Norro: Like my wife said, we're sorry to do this to you all, but on Lexicon, children are always raised by their birth families, unless they are orphaned. Becky has told us that things like that don't always happen here on Earth.

Mrs. Botsford: That's true, they don't. Tim, I don't want Becky to go and live with her birth family, but if that's the way things are done on Lexicon, then we shouldn't stand in the way of them getting custody of her back. And maybe she'll be better off with her birth family.

Mr. Botsford: But what about everyone else here, besides us?

Wordgirl/Becky: Let me be the one to tell them.

Mrs. Botsford: Plus, we have to tell her school.

Mr. Botsford: When do you plan to head back to Lexicon?

Norro: In about a few days. Becky here wants time to say good-bye to her friends and all.

(After dinner, Wordgirl takes her birthparents to her Spaceship Hideout.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Here, I'll let you all stay here while you stay on Earth. This is my hideout and Huggy and I sometimes like to hang out here. But you're welcomed to stay here until we leave.

Minna: Thanks Becky. Or can I begin to call you 'Aleena'?

Wordgirl/Becky: Which ever you want. I don't care at this point. Well, Huggy and I are heading back to the Botsfords'. See you in the morning. (She then zooms home and as she makes her way to her room, she hears crying coming from her brother's room.) TJ? Can I come in?

TJ: I guess so. (She walks in and sees him upset.) Do you really want to go back to Lexicon with those people?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, TJ.

TJ: Who's going to defend the city without you here?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess the police are going to have try harder. Look, I don't want to go back, they want me to. They miss me or they wouldn't have come all this way to bring me home again. I'm guessing they're going to bring Huggy back to his family as well. I guess they really miss him as well. It was my fault that we came here in the first place.

TJ: Hey Becky, no matter where you go or what your name is, you'll always be my big sister.

Wordgirl/Becky: And you'll always be my little brother, TJ. And Mom and Dad are always going to be my real parents. And if I can, I will return home someday.

TJ: Thanks.

(They hug.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you, TJ.

TJ: I love you too, Becky/Wordgirl/Aleena.

(The next day, which is Saturday, Becky and TJ had invited both Scoops and Violet over and they are now sitting in TJ's treehouse.)

Violet: Hey Becky. TJ said that you have something to tell us.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, several things. One, my birth parents have returned and they got custody of me again, so I'm leaving. Two, they are from Lexicon, not Earth.

Scoops: Your birth parents are from Lexicon? Then that would mean that you're…

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right. Three, I'm Wordgirl and this is Huggy. We're going back to Lexicon with my birth parents and I'm not sure when or if I'll see you all again.

Violet: (She doesn't say anything at first, but begins to cry.) Please, can't they stay here on Earth, in this town?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think they want to. I'm sorry, Violet. I won't blame either of you, if you hate me or something.

Violet: Becky, we don't hate you, one bit. You're my best friend and you always will be.

Scoops: Violet's right. You're my best friend as well. If you are leaving to go to Lexicon, can I write about it in the school paper?

Wordgirl/Becky: You can do what you want, Scoops. But just remember to not tell anyone who my Earth parents are. I don't want anyone to harm them.

Scoops: I see. I promise to honor your wishes.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Scoops and thanks Violet. I love you both and I won't ever diminish my friendship with either of you. No matter how many new friends I make on Lexicon.

(She then hugs her two best friends and then, two days later, she and her parents, the Botsfords, are at the school, telling them that she's going to be leaving the area and go back to live with her birth parents.)

Principal: I'm so sorry to hear that you're leaving the school, Becky. You are one of our best students and you will surely be missed.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(In the principal's office, Tobey is awaiting to see her, due to the fact that he had violated a rule about his robots and he hears the conversation from outside the room.)

(As she leaves the office.)

Tobey: Becky, I hear that you're leaving. I'm sorry to hear that.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Tobey. I'll miss you too. And I'll also miss Victoria and Eileen as well. Can you keep a secret?

Tobey: Depends. What's the secret?

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, I'm Wordgirl.

Tobey: (With a shocking expression.) You're Wordgirl? So those two times you told me that you weren't…?

Wordgirl/Becky: I was trying to keep it a secret because you're a villain and I didn't want you threatening and/or harming my family and friends.

Tobey: Becky, I didn't want to know for that reason. I just wanted to know for my own personal reasons. The fact is that I like you. I really like you and I just want to express that to you. I'll promise to not tell anyone else.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Tobey. I would've liked for us to be friends but you are a villain and you've tried to destroy the city so many times.

Tobey: I'm sorry. And now that I know who you are, I promise that I won't go and destroy the town anymore, with my robots. I'll still continue to build them, but for nicer reasons.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Tobey. I'm going to need to tell the other villains that I'm leaving.

Tobey: I can request a special meeting with the Villains' Association. When will you be leaving?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not sure.

Tobey: When I go back to class, I can tell Victoria and Eileen everything you're telling me.

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I'll tell them.

(She begins to leave the school with her Earth parents, but Tobey takes her by the arm.)

Tobey: Becky, can I have a hug?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure Tobey.

(They hug like no tomorrow and Mr. Botsford stands there smiling as he sheds tears as well.)

Tobey: (While they hug.) I know we're only 11 and all, but I need to get this off my chest. I like you, Becky. I always admired you, even before I knew that you were Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Tobey. You can really be sweet. (She then gives him a small peck on the cheek.) I like you too. I just wished that you were like this in the beginning and not just now. We could've been the best of friends.

Tobey: I know. I'm sorry about that. And I know it's too late to make up for it but I just…

Wordgirl/Becky: It's ok, Tobey. I forgive you.

Tobey: How about I ask Victoria and Eileen to come to the Villain meeting? That way you can tell us all at once.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Well, I hope to see you later.

(She then heads home with the Botsfords.)

(Later that day, Wordgirl and Huggy are spending time in the hideout.)

Norro: So when are you ready to head home?

Wordgirl/Becky: Can you give me a few more days? I need to tell the rest of the city that I'm leaving.

Minna: You are a very responsible girl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(Two days later, Becky is walking around town with Bob and Tobey comes over to them, riding on the shoulder of one of his robots.)

Tobey: Hey there, Becky. Just the girl I wanted to see.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Tobey.

Tobey: I just wanted to tell you that I had told the other villains that I had asked for a special meeting, but I didn't tell them what it's about.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's fine, Tobey. When will the meeting take place?

Tobey: Tomorrow.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. My Lexicon parents are getting impatient and they want to head back soon. I'll try to make it tomorrow.

Tobey: Ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: My Earth mother has already told the mayor that I was leaving. Thankfully, she didn't tell him my secret.

(The next day, Wordgirl and Huggy are heading to where the villains hold their meetings and she cautiously floats inside.)

(She sees that they had all assembled, with Amazing Rope Guy leaning against the back of the room, alongside the door.)

Granny May: Ok, settle down. Young Tobey here has asked for this special meeting and he seemed to had invited the Birthday Girl and Victoria Best as well. (She then lets him approach the podium.) The floor is yours, Tobey.

Tobey: Thank you, Granny May, Ma'am. (Clears his throat.) Fellow villains, I have some rather upsetting news to share with you. But I'm not the one who's going to announce this piece of news. I hope you don't mind, but I kind of invited someone else to the meeting as well.

Dr. Two-Brains: Who? Not Glen Furlblam?

Glen: I'm right here, Doc!

Dr. Two-Brains: Oh. (Feels embarrassed for a few seconds.) Whatever.

Chuck: Who did you invite, Tobey?

Tobey: (He begins to feel slightly nervous and turns red.) Um…(He mumbles the answer.) Wordgirl.

Butcher: We didn't hear you.

Tobey: Ok. I invited Wordgirl here to the meeting.

Mr. Big: You did what, Boy?

Tobey: I invited Wordgirl. This meeting is about her.

Granny May: Tobey, you know we have a rule against bringing Wordgirl here, unless she's been defeated. Did you defeat her?

Tobey: No. We haven't even battled recently. I brought her here for another reason. (He then signals her to come into the room.) WORDGIRL! You may come in here now.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She slowly floats into the room, with Huggy perched on her shoulder, feeling as nervous as ever.) Hey villains. Um, don't be mad at Tobey. Please, this is something I needed to do before it's too late.

Butcher: What do you need to tell us?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, well. My birth parents from Lexicon have finally found me and they want Huggy and I to return to Lexicon. We're leaving soon and I just wanted you to hear it from me first.

Victoria: Wait, you're leaving?

Birthday Girl: And we'll never see you again?

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right.

Chuck: Wordgirl, I can't speak for them, but I'm going to miss you very much.

Butcher: So am I. I mean, you're a very sweet kid and you have helped me out a lot.

Mr. Big: What are you all saying? I'm saying that this is a great day in the lives of us villains. With Wordgirl gone then we can take over the city.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not leaving for two days, Mr. Big. I can still take you to jail, if that's what you want?

Mr. Big: Fine.

Dr. Two-Brains: So you're just going to go home to Lexicon and we're never going to see you again?

Wordgirl/Becky: I just said that.

Dr. Two-Brains: I know. It's just that, I'll miss you, Sweetie.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll miss you all too, Doc. (She sees the look on Mr. Big.) Yes, Mr. Big, I'll miss you as well.

Mr. Big: You don't really mean that. Do you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure I do. Why wouldn't I? Just because you're my villains, doesn't mean I won't miss you when I leave. You're just as much a part of my life as anyone here.

Granny May: Aww, thanks Sweetheart.

(After the meeting, Wordgirl and Huggy head back home.)

(And after letting the city know, Wordgirl and Huggy are getting ready to leave Earth for good.)

(The Lexicon Space Force had hooked the hideout to the other ship.)

Wordgirl/Huggy: (Floating in mid-air as she bids farewell to the city of Fair City.) I'm going to miss everyone here and I hope that someday, I'll return. But if not, I just want to tell you all that Huggy and I love you all and we will never forget anyone of you. Thanks and farewell.

(She and Huggy then zoom into the ship and with her hideout attached to the main ship, both zoom away from Earth and back towards Lexicon.)

(Wordgirl and Huggy look outside the ship and they watch as Earth disappear in the dark of Outer Space and they both shed tears.)

Nooro: I know you're unhappy about leaving Earth. But soon you'll be with your own people.

Wordgirl/Becky: I just feel that they are my people. I may not have been born there, but I belong there.

Minna: Aleena, Earthlings belong on Earth and Lexiconians belong on Lexicon. That's the way it has to be. And soon, you'll forget Earth.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know about that. (She then takes out a photo album and looks at some pictures she took before she left.) (They show her Earth family, her friends at school, some townsfolks, and all of her villains.)

The End…

More to come…


	2. Chapter 2

Return to Lexicon

Part 2

(Becky and Huggy arrive on Planet Lexicon like two weeks after departing Earth.)

Norro: Look Aleena, we know you miss Earth and everyone there. But this is where you belong.

Wordgirl/Becky: But I made an obligation to help them when they need it.

Minna: Aleena, you need to let them do that themselves. That's their responsibility. Your responsibility is to the welfare of Lexicon.

Wordgirl/Becky: And I can never visit them again?

Minna: It's best that you didn't. It would too hard for you leave again and it'll be too hard for them to let you go.

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess you're right. So what's going to happen to me here?

Norro: Glad you asked that. First, we will present you to the king and queen of Lexicon and let them know that you're home again.

Wordgirl/Becky: What's going to happen to Capt. Huggyface?

Norro: He's going to be reunited with his family.

Wordgirl/Becky: They aren't going to punish him for what happened, are they? Because it was all my fault. I crawled into the ship and I was the one who made him crash land onto Earth.

Norro: No Aleena, nothing bad is going to happen to Capt. Huggyface. He, is in fact, a hero for keeping you safe and secure these past ten years and to help find you some people to take care of you until we were able to find you again so you can return home.

Minna: Let's go, Aleena.

(They get into a hover craft and they head over to the palace, home of the Royal Family of Lexicon.)

Capt. Jifara: Welcome to the Royal Palace. State your business please.

Norro: We're Norro and Minna Laria. We had come to present our daughter, Aleena, who has been missing for the past ten years and has been living on Earth.

Capt. Jifara: Ah yes, come with me. Don't fear, young lady. You will not be harmed. (They walk into the main throne room of the palace.) Sire, may I introduce Norro and Minna Laria and they had brought, with them, their missing daughter, Aleena.

King Bolo: Ah yes, please come forward.

Queen Teera: Don't be frightened. We will not hurt you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi, I'm Aleena Laria. On Earth, I was known as Becky Botsford or Wordgirl. I was the super hero for the city of Fair City, which is where I lived for the past ten years or so.

King Bolo: Very well. I can tell that you miss your family from Earth.

Wordgirl/Becky: I do.

King Bolo: I can see that. Well, you don't have anything to fear being here.

Wordgirl/Becky: I understand.

Queen Teera: Aleena, may we present our own daughter, Princess Sela. She's about your age and she can help show you the ropes for the next few days or so.

Princess Sela: Hello Aleena.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello, Your Highness.

Princess Sela: Just call me 'Sela'. I would like for us to be friends.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Becky cracks a small smile.) Thanks. That sounds like something I would like too.

Princess Sela: Great.

Norro: Right now, we have to get Aleena settled into our home. She may join you for a play date soon.

Princess Sela: Take all the time you need. I'm patient.

(Later, Becky gets settled into her new room, in her new home on Lexicon.)

Wordgirl/Becky: This is a nice home. I'm not used to one as nice as this. Not that my home on Earth was horrible or anything, but I'm just saying…

Minna: We understand. Your home on Earth was very nice. Now, during this next week, we will need to enroll you into Lexo City School and they'll see what level you are on.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, my vocabulary skills are very good, as far as Earth is concerned. I'm not too good with Lexiconian languages. Capt. Huggyface taught me some of it but I haven't mastered it.

Norro: I see.

(The next day, Becky wakes up in her new bedroom, in her new home on Lexicon.)

(She had brought with her, pictures and scrapbooks from Earth so that she could remember everyone she knew on Earth and now she pages through them and begins to smile with tears falling from her eyes as she stares at the images of her family, the Botsfords and her best friends, Scoops and Violet. Her villains, even though she had battled them continuously, she still misses them as much as she misses her family and two best friends, some villains she misses more than the other villains.)

Minna: Aleena, it's time for breakfast!

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm coming. (She heads to the breakfast table and eats the food.) I have to say the food here tastes very well.

Norro: That's good to hear.

Minna: Hurry up and eat. We're going to go and enroll you into Lexo City School.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

(Later, Norro and Becky head over to Lexo City School.)

Mrs. Ketra: (School Headmistress) Hello there, I'm Mrs. Jamina Ketra. I'm the Headmistress of the school. You must be Aleena Laria.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes Ma'am.

Mrs. Ketra: Well, this is a pleasure. You're going to be the first student we will have that's lived on another planet, that's not even in this galaxy.

Wordgirl/Becky: Really?

Mrs. Ketra: That's true. Hope you like it here.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sure I will. But, as I told my parents, I haven't mastered any Lexiconian languages. I've been living on Planet Earth for ten years or so and so I'm more fluent with their languages. I was taught some by Capt. Huggyface.

Mrs. Ketra: Well, don't worry. We'll help you read and write in Lexiconian and soon, you'll be a master of that as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: So when can I start attending classes?

Mrs. Ketra: Tomorrow morning at 8 am. And we have a uniform dress code so you'll be wearing a uniform to school. And school is five days long, 5 hours a day. But if you need extra help, we have tutors.

Wordgirl/Becky: Great.

(Later that day, they arrive home and Becky goes to spend the day with Princess Sela.)

Princess Sela: So tell me, what's Earth like?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's a great planet. I loved it there very much. I have two best friends, Violet and Scoops who I miss very much and I miss my Earth family, the Botsfords, very much also. Anyway, you would love Earth. It's so wonderful. In fact, I brought some books about it.

Princess Sela: Do they have a royal family?

Wordgirl/Becky: Earth isn't like Lexicon. It has many countries with their own governments. Some have a royal family, while others have dictators, while others have presidents that were chosen by the citizens.

Princess Sela: Wow. How many countries does it have?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not sure. There are a lot though. Earth is divided up into seven continents and most live on six of them. The seventh is usually only occupies people who go there for scientific reasons.

Princess Sela: Do you think that one day you can take me there so I can see it too?

Wordgirl/Becky: I would love to take you there one day.

(Throughout the day, Becky and Princess Sela tour around Lexo City and they become fast friends.)

Princess Sela: Well, I'll see you when I can. I have my tutors coming tomorrow.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's ok. I have school to attend.

(They part ways and Becky heads to her home and she sees that her mother is taking a nap, so she decides to make a snack.)

(So she goes to make a sandwich from the local bread and she adds meat and condiments, she them pours some milk.)

(While she eats, her mother, Minna comes into the room.)

Minna: I see that you made a snack. What is that, by the way? I saw a lot of people on Earth eating it.

Wordgirl/Becky: This is a sandwich. What? You've never heard of a sandwich?

Minna: No, not at all. Is this something a lot of people on Earth eat?

Wordgirl/Becky: Just about everyone has had at least one sandwich in their lives. Want me to make you one?

Minna: Sure.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She goes to make her mother a sandwich with the same ingrediants that she used for her sandwich.) There you go. Try it.

Minna: (Takes a bite.) Mmmm, this is good and it's a great way to finish up leftovers from dinner.

Wordgirl/Becky: How about next time, I teach you how to make pizza? That's another Earth favorite.

Minna: Earth has some great ways to eat food. Sandwiches, pizza. What else is there?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, there's tacos, but you have to find a way to make tortillas, which is flour flattened and hardened. Too bad you don't have chocolate or marshmallows or graham crackers, because I can show you how to make S'mores.

Minna: Like I said, Earth has some great foods.

(The next day, Becky wakes up and gets ready for her first day at Lexo City School.)

(She arrives, by hover craft, along with other kids and enters the school.)

(She makes her way to her classroom.)

Mr. Toloxa: Hello, you must be Aleena Laria.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's correct.

Mr. Toloxa: I'm Mr. Toloxa. Welcome. You may take a seat and before class officially begins, I would like for you to introduce yourself to the class.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (She makes her way to her desk, which looks a bit different from school desks on Earth.)

(A girl sitting next to her, smiles and waves.)

Hetara: Hi, Hetara Moto.

Wordgirl/Becky: Aleena Laria. Nice to meet you.

Hetara: Likewise.

Mr. Toloxa: Aleena, would you mind coming up here and introducing yourself to the class and then would you like to tell something about yourself?

Wordgirl/Becky: Certainly. (She makes her way to the front of the class.) Hi, I'm Aleena Laria. I used to live on another planet, called Earth. It's in the Milky Way Galaxy. I was living there for ten years or so, in a town called Fair City. Capt. Huggyface was with me the whole time and together, we helped the town with crime-fighting as superheros. On Earth, my name was Becky Botsford and Huggy was named Bob. And my super hero name was Wordgirl.

Mr. Toloxa: Very good, Aleena. Tell us about what Earth is like.

Wordgirl/Becky: In my opinion, Earth is one great planet and the people are nice, most of the time.

Jiporto: (Boy) What are the animals like? I would love to study the animal kingdom from another world, someday.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, they have monkeys, like we do, but they don't fly spacecraft or anything like that. But they do have animals like cats, dogs, gorillas, etc. There's so many kinds, it's hard to name them all. I guess you'll have to go there one day and check them out yourself.

Jiporto: Sounds great.

Kitra: (Girl) What about plants?

Wordgirl/Becky: They have a lot of plants. They have farms where they grow plants to feed people and animals. They have flowers and lots of trees. I have some pictures that I would love to show you all one day, that shows the amazing things that Earth has.

Mr. Toloxa: Perhaps you can bring into class some pictures of Earth and you can share with the class some of them. It's always a good thing to learn about another culture and in this case, another planet's culture.

Wordgirl/Becky: That would be great.

Mr. Toloxa: Aleena, please take your seat and we can get started on our daily lessons. As I recall, you aren't as fluent in Lexiconian languages as Earth languages.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's correct.

Mr. Toloxa: So, we're going to start class today with some lessons so you'll be able to master our languages and through enough practice, you'll be able to speak and write using Lexiconian languages.

Wordgirl/Becky: I just hope I won't lose my fluency with Earth languages.

Mr. Toloxa: You won't. And perhaps, you can teach some of the students here how to speak and write, using Earth languages.

Wordgirl/Becky: That would be great. You would allow that?

Mr. Toloxa: Sure would. Lexicon has always been opened to learning about other worlds and their cultures and traditions.

Wordgirl/Becky: Man, this place is better than I thought it would be.

(Throughout the rest of the week, Becky goes through her classes with great ease.)

(When she's not in school, she spends time with her new friends, Princess Sela, Hetara, Jiporto, and Kitra.)

Jiporto: So what's this type of food called again?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's a sandwich. All it is is two pieces of bread of any kind, with meat, vegetables, and some condiments and dairy products, like cheese. You put it all together and you have a sandwich.

(The kids eat it and love it.)

Kids: Mmmm!

Hetara: This is great, Aleena. It's simple to make and it's tasty.

Princess Sela: My father, the King tried one and he loved it. And, he's thinking of making a sandwich shop somewhere in town, so that the rest of the citizens can enjoy this.

Jiporto: Have you been to any of the moons?

Wordgirl/Becky: No. You can go to the moons?

Jiporto: Sure can.

Wordgirl/Becky: Because on Earth, they can't just go to their one Moon.

Hetara: Really? Wow.

Princess Sela: We have three moons. Legein, it is mostly forest, with some small towns and villages. Then, there's Lingua, which has mostly swamps and some factory towns and farming villages. And then there's Mono, which is mostly used for prisoners that are sentenced to exile, either from this planet or others. There's some cities on there as well, but they are mostly occupied by prisoners.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's something I wish I could share with my friends back on Earth. (She then takes out some pictures.) These are some of my best friends on Earth. That's Violet Heaslip and that's Todd Ming.

Princess Sela: Wow, he's kind of cute. Love his eyes.

Kitra: You should present these pictures in class one day.

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess I could.

(Later that day, Becky returns home and her mother is there, as well.)

Minna: Hello Aleena. How was school today?

Wordgirl/Becky: Great. My friends are really nice and everyone seems opened to my stories about my life on Earth.

Minna: Well, that's the kind of people we Lexiconians are. We like to learn about other worldly cultures. It only makes us stronger, when we learn about others, no matter how different they may seem. So are you ready for dinner?

Wordgirl/Becky: I will be soon.

Minna: Great.

(Becky than goes outside in her front yard and begins to read one of her books, that she brought with her from Earth, Princess Triana.)

(Norro arrives home and sees her reading an Earth book.)

Norro: So what are you reading?

Wordgirl/Becky: This is one of my Princess Triana books. It's a very popular book series on Earth.

Norro: Perhaps you can tell us about it at dinner.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

Norro: So how are your studies in school going?

Wordgirl/Becky: Very well, actually.

Norro: Well, if you don't mind, we're going to have some guests at dinner today.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

(Later, just before dinner, there is a knock on the door.)

Norro: Aleena, would you mind getting the door please?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure thing. (She opens the door and she sees a well-dressed family.) Hello, are you here for dinner?

Grand Duke Kolo: Hello, I'm the Grand Duke of Lexicon, I'm Grand Duke Kolo, my wife, Grand Duchess Jimma, and our son, Duke Minto.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well then, welcome to our home.

Grand Duchess Jimma: Thank you. You sure have some great manners.

Duke Minto: She's cute as well. (That compliment makes Becky blush and smile.)

(As dinner begins, Duke Minto and Becky sit beside each other.)

Norro: So Aleena, you were going to tell us about that book you were reading.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. (She then goes on and tells them about Princess Triana.) And, as I said, it's a very popular book series in my town on Earth.

Duke Minto: That sounds like a book I want to read. Is it possible for you to read it to me, since it's in Earth languages?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure. That sounds like fun.

(Later, Duke Minto and Becky head outside to the front yard, where she goes to read some pages in her book.)

Duke Minto: (After an hour of listening.) So far, that book sounds very good. I have to head home now, but can you read some more later?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure, that sounds great.

Duke Minto: (Winks at her as he leaves her home.) Ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: (His eye winking makes her giggle and blush.) See you later, then.

(As the month goes by, Becky and Duke Minto spend a lot of time together, as well as spending time with her other new friends.)

(Today, she has asked if she could go and visit her former sidekick, Capt. Huggyface, who is now living with his family home, in the town of Mara.)

(Becky and her family are heading there at this moment.)

(When she arrives, she sees a lot of different monkey families then she comes to one and nervously knocks.)

Norro: (The small door opens and out steps an older monkey.) Hello, we're here to see Capt. Huggyface. (The older monkey, Lyleton, which they found out is Huggy's father, calls for his son to come to the front door.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She bends down and she and Huggy greet each other with a long-overdue hug.) I missed you so much, Huggy. (Huggy misses her too and asks what she's been up to.) Oh, a whole lot. I have a lot of new friends and some of them are royalty. (Huggy says, that's great to hear. Do you still miss our friends back on Earth?) I sure do. I wish I can share with them, everything I'm doing. But I have introduce some Earthling things to the people of Lexicon. Like sandwiches, pizza, tacos, Princess Triana books. (Huggy says, you're doing fine. I'm proud of you, Becky.) Yeah, I still don't mind you calling me 'Becky'. Well, is this your family? (Huggy says yes.) I'm sorry that I took your son away for so long. (Lyleton says, don't worry about it. That experience wasn't all bad. My son learned a lot about survival on another world and he is a hero in keeping you safe and finding you a family to care for you. And he stayed with you the whole time and never abandoned you.) Yeah, Huggy is a hero. My hero.

Norro: Aleena, we have to get going now. Duke Minto has invited you over for some tea with his family.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, I'll be there. Well, I have to go now, Huggy. I'll try to visit more. (Huggy gives her a hug and says I'll try to visit you as well.) Love you, Buddy. (Huggy, love you, Sweetie.)

(They part ways and she heads for the Duke's home, which is a mansion, slightly smaller than the Royal Palace.)

(Becky arrives and is ushered into the dining hall where she will be joining the Duke and his parents for tea.)

Duke Minto: Hello there, Aleena. Glad you could make it.

Wordgirl/Becky: I thank you for inviting me and I'm glad to be here.

Grand Duke Kolo: So where did you go earlier today?

Wordgirl/Becky: I was visiting a friend of mine, Capt. Huggyface. He and I lived on Earth together.

Duke Minto: Capt. Huggyface is a great Monkey Space Pilot. You are very lucky to have him as a friend.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I quite agree with you. This is very good tea.

Grand Duchess Jimma: Why thank you. It comes from the leaves of a very well-known tree called a Tirre Tree. The leaves are very good in the form of a tea. They have many benefits for one's health.

Wordgirl/Becky: I've noticed since I've been here that no one talks about conservation needs or animal extinction.

Grand Duke Kolo: Well, on Lexicon, we don't believe in killing animals for sport and we don't waste anything.

Grand Duchess: It's actually a law against killing animals for sport. We believe that animals are important to the enviroment and so, we don't allow people to just hunt them for purposes other than for survival.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's one of the things that bother me about the people of Earth. So many animals have gone extinct because of what humans do. And now there are many that are endangered. (Later that day, Duke Minto and Becky are spending time together in his family's garden as she continues to read Princess Triana to him.)

Duke Minto: You are really talented, Aleena. Have you ever considered reading these stories to the younger kids of Lexo City?

Wordgirl/Becky: That sounds like something I would love to do.

Duke Minto: I can talk to my father, who can talk to the King and see what they think of the idea.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(A few months go by and Becky is now celebrating her 12th birthday for the first time with her birth family and for the first time without her Earth family, who she still misses and thinks about.)

(After her birthday celebration, Huggy takes her to see something important and special.)

Wordgirl/Becky: What did you bring me here to see, Huggy? (Huggy points out their spaceship hideout.) Is that our hideout? (Yes.) How is it still here? (The Royal family said that I was allowed to keep it and everything within it.) You mean, everything that's yours and mine are still inside? My unicorn collection? My Pretty Princess DVD's? (Yes.) This is great, Huggy. (They both go inside and Huggy turns on the lights and they see everything they had from their time on Earth.) This is…I don't even have the words to describe it. (She then goes to look at the books in her library and she picks up her copy of "Superheros and You, a Practical Guide" By Steven Boxleitner.) This is the book Doc wrote before becoming Dr. Two-Brains. (She then hugs the book as if she's giving Doc a hug.) (She then sees other books and then she sees her crime computer, and a bunch of other things.) Thank you for bringing me here, Huggy. Thanks for still being my best friend in the whole Universe. (Huggy calls her his best friend also.)

(They then leave the hideout and return to their own homes.)

The End…for now…


	3. Chapter 3

Return to Lexicon

Part 3

(Becky has been living on Lexicon for the past year and even though she is enjoying herself, she still misses her friends and family on Earth.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Mom, Dad, I really want to go and visit my friends and family on Earth. I miss them so much.

Minna: Aleena, you remember what we said. It's best that you don't go back because too many hearts will be broken when you have to leave again.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know.

Norro: Besides, you have friends and family here now. I think you should just forget about those on Earth.

Wordgirl/Becky: I can't forget them. I've known them all my life.

Norro: Aleena, we're not going to visit Earth and that's final. When you're older and living on your own, you can decide to visit Earth or not.

Minna: So, until then, we're not going to visit Earth.

Wordgirl/Becky: Fine. I don't feel too hungry right now. I'm going to go and lie down for a bit. (She then heads for her room and lies down onto her bed, feeling upset and depressed because her parents won't let her visit her friends and family on Earth. (She then picks up her photo album and looks at the pics.) I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to contact any of you. I'm really trying my best to do so, but my parents are just being so stubborn. It looks like it's going to take a long time before I'm able to see any of you. But I miss you all so much and even though they are my parents and they are very good to me, I still think of you all as my family, Sally, Tim, TJ, Bampy. I may be Aleena Laria on Lexicon, but on Earth, I'm still Becky Botsford and I always will be. (She turns other pages and she sees Violet and Scoops.) I miss you two also. I have met some great friends here, but you two will always be my best friends of all time and no one will ever replace you. I miss you, Violet and Scoops. (She turns even more pages and sees pics of her villains.) I miss you all as well. I hope you all are behaving yourselves or at least not giving the police a hard time. Some of you I miss more. (She then puts it away and she cries on her pillow.)

(Her parents hear her from outside her room and they feel bad for her, but they still feel that their decision is for the best.)

(During the next few weeks, Becky still misses her Earth friends and family, but she's still trying her best to enjoy herself on Lexicon.)

(Today, Princess Sela and Duke Minto are taking Becky to visit one of the moons of Lexicon, Legein.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks for inviting me to come with you to Legein.

Princess Sela: No problem. My father and his father have a conference here and they like to bring us sometimes. It gives us the experience for when we become in charge of Lexicon.

Duke Minto: Especially me. My father wants me to learn all I can about being Grand Duke of Lexicon.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, that's great. But why did you invite me?

Duke Minto: Well, I have to ask you something and it's important for you be here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

(They arrive on Legein and are ushered towards the conference hall.)

King Bolo: Young Aleena, don't be nervous.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I've met with the mayor of Fair City many times, but this is different.

Grand Duke Kolo: You'll do fine.

(As the conference goes on, Becky, Duke Minto, and Princess Sela sit, while listening to the conversations.)

Princess Sela: What's wrong? Is this getting boring?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, a little bit.

Duke Minto: It's boring me as well. But we have to stay here and learn what it means to be Grand Duke and Queen of Lexicon.

Wordgirl/Becky: But I'm an ordinary citizen.

Duke Minto: Well, that's what I need to talk to you about later, after the conference.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

(Five hours later, after the conference.)

King Bolo: So Aleena, how did you find that conference?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. It was ok.

King Bolo: I understand if you thought that was boring. Most kids do. Trust me, when I was prince, my father, King Potomin, invited me to them a lot and I found them to be boring as well.

Grand Duke Kolo: But it's all part of being in charge of Lexicon. We have to discuss issues to make our world a better one or to inform of any threats that might be coming.

Wordgirl/Becky: I understand.

Duke Minto: Father, I wish to speak to Aleena alone for a bit, please.

Grand Duke Kolo: Very well.

King Bolo: Sela, they need to be alone.

Princess Sela: Yes Father. I hope she accepts his wish.

Grand Duke Kolo: I do so too. I know she would make a fine Grand Duchess some day.

(Duke Minto brings Becky to a royal garden on Legein and they come to a stream, full of flowers on the banks.)

Wordgirl/Becky: This place is so beautiful, Duke Minto.

Duke Minto: I just want to make this perfect. Um, I know we're quite young but this is usually the time when this type of thing is planned. And I know you wish to go back to Earth someday, but I was wondering if you would reconsider, after I ask this of you. I would like to have an arrangement with you so that one day, when we're older, we could become husband and wife. I really like you, Aleena. You're very beautiful and fascinating.

Wordgirl/Becky: You want to marry me someday?

Duke Minto: Yes, not now of course because we're so young, but this is tradition on Lexicon. A young man, about 12 or 13 will ask a young woman, at the same age if they could one day wed. They make the agreement and then they wait until they are at least 16 to plan, because weddings here take several years to plan and when they are 18, that's when they get married. And someday, I will be Grand Duke of Lexicon and I would love for you to be my Grand Duchess. What do you say?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. On Earth, it's different. People wait until they are at least 18 or 21 and then the man proposes and then they get married. Can I think about this first?

Duke Minto: Yes, of course. Take all the time you need.

(They then all head back to Lexicon and Becky is taken home.)

(As she walks in, her parents are sitting and waiting for her.)

Minna: So, what is the answer?

Wordgirl/Becky: The answer for what?

Minna: Are you going to wed Duke Minto?

Wordgirl/Becky: How do you know about that?

Norro: It's tradition for the young man, who wishes to wed a young woman, to discuss the arrangement with her parents first, after his own parents. That way, they can give permission.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, right now, I'm still thinking about it. On Earth, kids my age aren't thinking about things like marriage.

Norro: Well, you think about it and we'll all would love to hear your answer soon.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

Norro: Actually, we've always hoped that you would marry Duke Minto. Ever since you were both were babies.

Wordgirl/Becky: You've known his family for that long?

Norro: Of course. His father and I are great friends.

Minna: When they found out that we were having a girl, they were so excited that they hoped you two would grow up together and get married.

Wordgirl/Becky: What would've happened if you never found me?

Minna: Well, they do have other friends. But the Duke loves you best.

Wordgirl/Becky: I see. But I don't know anything about being a Grand Duchess. I've never been anything important, except on Earth I was a superhero who battled villains and helped to keep the peace.

Minna: Yes, we know. So, if you accept the marriage arrangement, we're going to enroll you into a school that teaches people like you on how to be a member of royalty, when they haven't already been born into it.

Wordgirl/Becky: You mean classes of etiquette and manners and things of that nature.

Norro: That's right.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know what, I like Duke Minto alot. He's very inspiring and seems very mature for his age and he does treat me with respect and all. And he is quite handsome. I do ask one thing though. I wish to visit my friends and family on Earth. I want to announce this them.

Norro: (He and his wife look at each other.) Well, would you invite Duke Minto along?

Wordgirl/Becky: That sounds like a good idea. Ok. I accept the marriage arrangement.

(Her parents lift her into their arms and are happy and joyful.)

(The next day, they are over at the Duke's home.)

Grand Duchess Jimma: So your daughter has agreed to the marriage arrangement?

Minna: Yes she has. But she wants to request to visit Earth and let them know as well.

Grand Duke Kolo: There's no harm in that.

Norro: And we want to invite Duke Minto to come along.

Grand Duchess Jimma: That sounds excellent.

(Outside in his garden, Minto and Becky are talking after she agrees to the marriage arrangement.)

Duke Minto: I'm so happy that you accepted my wishes.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. And you have no problem with coming with my parents and I when we visit Earth to let them know?

Duke Minto: Not at all. It will be great to see where you got to live for 10 years or so.

(Later that week, Becky heads for Mara and tells Huggy about her marriage arrangement to Duke Minto.)

Wordgirl/Becky: And we're going to visit Earth soon. Would you like to come along? (Can we? I want to come.) Ok.

(At the end of that week, Becky, her Lexicon family, Duke Minto, and Capt. Huggyface board a royal spaceship and they head straight for Planet Earth.)

Duke Minto: Are you excited?

Wordgirl/Becky: I sure am. I hope my friends or family haven't forgotten about me.

(They zoom through the Universe, heading for Earth and Becky is feeling quite nervous and excited.)

The End…more to come…


	4. Chapter 4

Return to Lexicon

Part 4

(It's a normal day in Fair City and Becky's friends Violet and Scoops, who are now in middle school, are walking around town when they hear someone's excited voice.)

Help Guy: HHHEEELLLPPP! There's a spaceship coming to Earth! Wait, is this the police station?

Violet: No, this is the middle of town.

Help Guy: Thanks. HHHEEELLLPPP! (He continues to run off.)

Violet: Did he say that he saw a spaceship coming?

Scoops: You don't think it's Wordgirl returning, do you?

Violet: I hope she is. We haven't seen her in a year or so. Come on.

(The ship then lands where the hideout used to be.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, we're here.

Duke Minto: Lovely planet. Lots of greenery and animal noises.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, Earth is a very nice planet. Now I want to tell you that on Earth, I have super powers. I don't know if you all do or not.

Duke Minto: Super powers? Like what?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I have super strength, super speed, super hearing, super vocabulary skills, I have the ability to breathe in Outer Space, Ice breath, and a sonic scream.

Duke Minto: Wow. So where does your Earth family live?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll take you there. But just a second. I have to transform into my alter-ego. WORD UP! (She then lifts Duke Minto into her arms.) Would you two want to come or do you want to stay here?

Norro: We'll stay here, by the ship.

Minna: Besides, this is for you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy, did you want to stay with them or come with me? (Huggy says, that he'll stay with them, to make sure they stay safe.) Ok. Come on. (She zooms away towards town.)

(As she flies through town, high in the skies, the people below see her and they are happy to see her and some cheer and wave and she waves back at some as well.)

Duke Minto: Wow, people here really seem to like you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, they do.

(They come to Becky's Earth home and she lands just outside, on the lawn.)

(Then she nervously knocks on the door.)

Mr. Botsford: (Has heard the knocking on the door and goes to open it and he sees his adopted daughter, along with a young man, he's never seen before.) BECKY!

Wordgirl/Becky: DAD! I miss you so much. (She then goes to hug her Earth father as he hugs her as well.)

Mr. Botsford: Not as much as I miss you, Sweetie. TJ! Come down here, Son!

TJ: (He's now 9 year old and he sees his older sister standing in the living room and he hurries over to her and embraces her just as their father did.) BECKY! I'm so glad to see you! Are you coming home?

Wordgirl/Becky: Actually, I'm here for two reasons. I would like to wait until Mom gets home first.

TJ: Can you give me a hint as to what it is?

Wordgirl/Becky: TJ.

TJ: (Sees the boy standing with her.) Hi, I'm TJ Botsford.

Duke Minto: I'm Duke Minto of Lexicon.

TJ: Whoa! A Duke. You're friends with my sister?

Duke Minto: Something like that.

Wordgirl/Becky: Dad, would it be ok if I took Duke Minto around town? I would like to introduce him to some of my friends.

Mr. Botsford: Go ahead. You're mother won't be home from work for at least a few hours.

Wordgirl/Becky: Great. Come on, Duke Minto, I want to introduce to you some of my best friends.

Duke Minto: Great.

(She flies around town with Duke Minto in her grasp and she soon spots her two best friends on the ground and she goes to land.)

Violet: (She looks up and sees Wordgirl, along with a new boy, landing in front of her and Scoops.) BECKY! I missed you so much.

Wordgirl/Becky: I missed you both too. (She then hugs Violet and Scoops.) So how are you both doing?

Scoops: We're doing great. So who's your friend?

Duke Minto: I'm Duke Minto from Lexicon.

Scoops: I'm Todd "Scoops" Ming. Welcome to Earth, your highness.

Duke Minto: Thanks. Aleena sure told me a lot about you both.

Wordgirl/Becky: Aleena is my Lexicon name.

Violet: Really? It's a very pretty name.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. So do you two want to hang out or anything?

Violet: That'll be great.

Scoops: So, tell me what's it like to be Duke of Lexicon?

(As the boys walk ahead of the girls, talking.)

Violet: He's very cute, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, he is. Um, I want to tell you something else.

Violet: What is it?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, on Lexicon, it's tradition for a young man around our age to ask the parents of a young woman, he's interested in for a marriage arrangement. Duke Minto asked my Lexicon parents for such an arrangement. And then he asks me if I would accept his arrangement.

Violet: What did you say?

Wordgirl/Becky: I told him, 'yes'.

Violet: So does that mean that you're arranged to get married one day?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. He discussed this with his parents and mine first for permission and then he asked for my acceptance.

Violet: So if you marry him, will you become Duchess?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, and when his parents die, he and I will become Grand Duke and Duchess of Lexicon. I'm not sure what that job is so my parents are going to enroll me into a school that teaches that type of thing.

Violet: Wow. My best friend is going to be Grand Duchess of Lexicon. That is so awesome. I'm so proud of you, Becky. Or, should I say, future Grand Duchess Aleena?

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Violet. I won't marry him until I'm 18 but his parents and mine want to begin planning for it.

Violet: Of course. A special wedding like this takes years to plan and should be done just right.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, I'm so glad to be friends with you, Violet. I wish that you can come and live on Lexicon with us.

Violet: Maybe someday, I could. Perhaps Scoops will come as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know one person who won't be happy about this at all. Tobey McCallister the Third.

Violet: No, he probably won't be happy about this. But, he will have to just move on and fall in love with someone else.

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess.

Violet: What? Are you in love with Tobey also?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know.

(Just then, they come to the park and they see Tobey there, along with Eileen and Victoria Best.)

Tobey: (Wordgirl is in her Becky identity when he sees her, but he still knows that Becky and Wordgirl are the same girl, Victoria and Eileen don't know that.) Becky! I'm so happy to see you again.

Victoria: Hello Beckface.

Birthday Girl: Hello Becky-Wecky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Guys. I'm in town, visiting.

Birthday Girl: So where did you move to?

Victoria: And who's your new friend?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She looks at Violet, Scoops, and Tobey and decide to give away her identity to the two remaining girls.) Um, Victoria, Eileen, this is Duke Minto from Lexicon. That is where I live now.

Birthday Girl: Are you telling us that you, Becky-Wecky, is really Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right, Eileen.

Victoria: Are you coming back to stay or what?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, um. On Lexicon, I just found out that it's tradition for a young man, like Duke Minto here, to ask the parents of a young woman, who he really likes, for a marriage arrangement. He asks the parents first to make sure it's ok with them before asking the girl. Once they get the permission of the parents, then they go and ask the girl, if she will accept him and his arrangement. So, Duke Minto went to my parents on Lexicon to ask their permission for a marriage arrangement for him and I. They agreed to the arrangement and then he asks me if I accept his arrangement.

Tobey: (Feeling a bit of jealousy.) Then what happens?

Wordgirl/Becky: Then I decide if I accept or deny his arrangement.

Victoria: Did you accept or deny his arrangement?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then looks over at Tobey and even though she knows this will break his heart, she has to answer with honesty.) I accepted his arrangement.

Tobey: You did, I see.

Duke Minto: Yes, she and I will one day become Grand Duke and Duchess of Lexicon.

Victoria: Wow, that's big. It's not the best.

Wordgirl/Becky: No, but it's second best.

Victoria: Does Lexicon have a prince?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, they have a princess. She's one of my new friends on Lexicon.

Violet: Do you like her better than us?

Wordgirl/Becky: What? Of course not, Violet. You and Scoops will always be my two best friends. (She then sees Tobey walking away, feeling sad and rejected.) Um, do you mind if I went and talked to Tobey?

Duke Minto: Sure, go ahead. I would like to stay here and get to know your friends more.

(Becky runs after Tobey and finds him on the Wordgirl Playground.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, I'm really sorry that you're upset with this. I like you but I don't live here anymore.

Tobey: I know you don't. And I'll never give up my love for you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I still like you, Tobey. I just want us to be good friends. I'm not in love with Scoops anymore either.

Tobey: I guess that is a good thing. Since he and Violet are now 'dating'. But I still am upset.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, do me a favor though. Don't go and try to destroy the city because of this.

Tobey: I haven't built a single robot for over a year. I lost the desire to do so. Mother's happy about that. Becky, I am upset about the news but I want you to be happy and I know what that will mean.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Tobey. (She then gives him a hug.) If I could be with any guy on Earth, he would be you.

Tobey: You know what? If things between you and Duke Minto don't work out, I'll still be here for you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Tobey, but are you sure you want to be with someone who's been with someone else?

Tobey: If that someone else treats my special someone not well or whatever, yes, I would. And I will still love you, no matter what. (They then hug and go back to join the others.) Hello Duke Minto. I just want you to promise me to treat her with respect and dignity. This girl is very special to me.

Duke Minto: I promise to treat her well. I can see how much you care about her. And I can see how much you love her, so I will keep that promise.

Tobey: Thank you, Duke Minto. Can I also ask to attend the wedding?

Wordgirl/Becky: That won't be until we're 18 but, I would love to have my friends and family from Earth to attend my royal wedding.

Birthday Girl: Do you have someone to plan your wedding?

Duke Minto: Yes, we do. My mother, the Grand Duchess is talking to a wedding planner as we speak. My mother has been waiting for this day since I was born.

Birthday Girl: Can I come to your wedding, Becky-Wecky?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure thing, Eileen. But you'll have to learn to behave yourself before then.

Violet: She's been behaving for the past year or so. She only turned into Birthday Girl once or twice.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, I'm proud of you, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: Thanks.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, we have to get going now. I'll try to see you all later sometime during our visit.

Violet: Ok Becky. I'm so glad to see you again.

Wordgirl/Becky: Same here, Best friend.

(Becky then transforms into Wordgirl and takes herself and Duke Minto back to the Botsford home.)

Mrs. Botsford: (She sees Becky and the young man walk into the house.) BECKY!

Wordgirl/Becky: MOM!

Mrs. Botsford: Your father and TJ said that you came home for a visit and I'm so happy to see you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm happy to see you too, Mom. This is Duke Minto of Lexicon.

Mrs. Botsford: Your Highness.

Duke Minto: Nice to meet you, as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: Um Mom, the reason I came here, other than to see you all again, is because Duke Minto and I are arranged for marriage.

Mrs. Botsford: You're kind of young for marriage.

Wordgirl/Becky: We won't actually wed until we're 18 but it's a tradition to arrange a marriage agreement when the couple is our age.

Duke Minto: I first ask permission from her parents and then I go and ask her. That is just the way it is on Lexicon.

Mrs. Botsford: So, my Becky is going to be Duchess of Lexicon?

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right, Mom. And when his parents die, we will be Grand Duke and Duchess.

Mrs. Botsford: My, that sounds like a big job.

Wordgirl/Becky: It is and my parents on Lexicon had enrolled me into classes that teach that type of thing.

Mrs. Botsford: I see. Tim, TJ!

Mr. Botsford: What is it, Sally?

TJ: I'm here, Mom.

Mrs. Botsford: Becky and Duke Minto are arrange for marriage.

TJ: Whoa! My sister is going to be a duchess?

Wordgirl/Becky: And someday, a grand duchess.

TJ: Wow!

(Throughout the evening, they talk about other things, as well as the marriage stuff.)

(Two days later, Becky decides to go and visit some other people that she hasn't seen since she left and she told Duke Minto that she needed to do this herself.)

(Wordgirl goes flying around town and she decides to go over to the city jail.)

Warden: (He sees Wordgirl flying into the jail.) Wordgirl, I haven't seen you in a long time. How have you been?

Wordgirl/Becky: Good. I was wondering if I could visit any villains that are locked up in here?

Warden: You can if you wish to. Not too many villains have been locked up in a while though.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll go and see who's here. (She flies around and she only sees Amazing Rope Guy.) Hello Amazing Rope Guy.

Amazing Rope Guy: Wordgirl! You're home?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I'm just visiting. So how have you been?

Amazing Rope Guy: Not too bad. But robbing places is kind of boring now. It's not like it was when you were here battling us. Many of the villains just quit or are taking a break from crime.

Wordgirl/Becky: I see. Well, it was nice seeing you again.

Amazing Rope Guy: Thank you, Wordgirl. (He smiles as he waves to her and she waves back, smiling.) And thank you for coming to see me.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem, Rope Guy. (She gives him a wink and zooms away.) Hmm, who should I visit now? (She looks down and sees the Butcher's lair.) Ok, I'll go and see if Butcher's home. (She zooms to his front door and knocks. She knocks several more times.) Hmmm, maybe he's visiting his father, Kid Potato. (She then zooms away and heads for another villain's home, Chuck's basement lair and knocks.)

Chuck's Mom: Hello Wordgirl. How have you been?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm good. I'm visiting and I was wondering if Chuck's home?

Chuck's Mom: He's visiting his brother, Brent. I'm not sure when he'll be home again.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well ok. Can you tell him that Wordgirl was here and that I said 'Hi'?

Chuck's Mom: Will do. Nice seeing you, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Same here. (She zooms away and everywhere she goes, none of the villains are either at home or, in the case of Lady Redundant Woman, jobs.) Hmmm. I think I have one more villain lair to check. (She then heads for Doc's lair and knocks.) Doc? Are you here? (She zooms around the main area.) Doc? (She decides that maybe he's not here either and she begins to feel a little sad because she misses her villains and none are here for her to see, except for Amazing Rope Guy and the kid villains and she's about to leave the warehouse lair, when all of the sudden…)

Dr. Two-Brains: (He is coming out of his room.) Wordgirl? I thought I heard your voice.

Wordgirl/Becky: (A smile grows on her face as she hovers closer to him.) I'm visiting from Lexicon and I'm going to be heading back soon so I just decided that I wanted to visit some of you villains. But the only one I saw, other than the kid villains, was Rope Guy and he's in jail.

Dr. Two-Brains: I know. Most of the other villains have decided to quit for awhile. We lost the desire to commit crimes because you're not here to battle us. I know, we didn't like it when you got in the way of our crimes, but we loved the challenge and without you here, there is no challenge. The police aren't really what I consider as challenging.

Wordgirl/Becky: I see. But I'm glad to see you, Doc. So what's been going on here with you, since I've been gone?

Dr. Two-Brains: Not much. I sold a lot of my inventions to Professor Tubing. I have no idea what he's going to do with them.

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe he'll use the designs and make something to help mankind, instead of using it to get cheese.

Dr. Two-Brains: I guess. So what's been going on with you, Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, um, this may sound weird, but I'm arranged to marry the son of the Grand Duke of Lexicon.

Dr. Two-Brains: Really? You're only what? 10? 11?

Wordgirl/Becky: Try 12½, Doc.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wow, you're almost 13? So anyway, you were saying?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I learned that it's a tradition on Lexicon if a boy is interested in getting married to a girl he loves, at the age of 11 or 12, he goes to visit the parents of the girl and ask for a marriage arrangement. Then after he gets approval and acceptance from the girl's parents, the boy has to ask the girl and if she accepts, they can begin to plan at that moment or wait until they are 16 and they get married at 18. I accepted him and now his parents are planning for it. Because he's a member of royalty, their weddings take longer to plan than a wedding between two normal citizens. Once I marry him I'll be Duchess of Lexicon and when his parents die, I'll become Grand Duchess.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wow, congratulations, Sweetie. You deserve something that grand for your future.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. And, if you wish to, you have my permission to inform the other villains.

Dr. Two-Brains: I certainly will and I know they will be just as happy as I am. So, do you know how to be a duchess or grand duchess?

Wordgirl/Becky: Not really. But my parents are going to enroll me into some classes that will teach me all about that type of thing. Well, I have to get going now. I'll be heading home to Lexicon tomorrow. It was great seeing you again, Doc.

Dr. Two-Brains: Same here, Wordgirl.

(She then is about to leave when she walks back over to him and embraces him and he returns the hug.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Even though we are sworn enemies, I still cherish our friendship.

Dr. Two-Brains: Same here, Wordgirl. And, can I ask to attend your wedding?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure. You don't even have to bring a date. Just you being there is most important.

Dr. Two-Brains: Thank you. I'll represent all of Fair City's villains.

(She smiles and then heads towards the ship where everyone is located.)

Duke Minto: So did you get to visit everyone you wished to visit?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, Duke Minto.

Norro: Did you enjoy yourself?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. And I hope to see them at my wedding, if that's ok?

Duke Minto: I say it will be great to have your friends and family from Earth attend our wedding on Lexicon.

(The next day, Becky, Duke Minto, Huggy, and her Lexicon parents prepare to head home to Lexicon.)

(Those she visited are there to see her off.)

Violet: Good bye, Wordgirl. I'll miss you.

Scoops: So will I.

(Becky hugs her two best friends.)

Victoria: Let us know when the wedding is. I'm sure it'll be the best wedding.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Victoria.

Birthday Girl: I'll miss you, Wordgirl.

(She then hugs the villain girls.)

Tobey: Make sure he treats you well, Wordgirl. You are special to me and I will always love you, no matter what.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll always cherish our friendship, Tobey. (She gives him a hug.)

(She then gives hugs to her family, the Botsfords and then approaches Dr. Two-Brains, who has come to see her off as well.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Listen to Tobey and make sure that this kid treats you like the sweet girl you are.

Wordgirl/Becky: I will. (Huggy says I'll make sure he does.) Huggy will make sure that he treats me well too. And he misses you all as well.

(She then gives Doc a hug and then boards the ship with the rest of the Lexiconians and they zoom away back home.)

TJ: Will we ever see her again, Mom?

Mrs. Botsford: I hope so, TJ.

Mr. Botsford: So do I.

(Her friends are still watching as the ship disappears into the night sky.)

The End…for now…


	5. Chapter 5

Return to Lexicon

Part 5

(On her return to Lexicon, Becky is beginning to rethink her decision on marrying the Duke of Lexicon, especially after her discussion with Tobey and she saw how upset he was after she told him that she had agreed to be arranged to marry Duke Minto and become the new Duchess of Lexicon.)

Duke Minto: Is there anything wrong?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I'm fine. I was just thinking and I guess I just miss my friends and family on Earth.

(Upon their arrival back on Lexicon, Huggy and Becky say their good-byes and part ways.)

(Becky then joins her family and Duke Minto as they head back to Lexo City to get started on planning the wedding between Duke Minto and Becky.)

Grand Duchess: (She has come over with some wedding ideas to share with Becky and her Lexicon parents.) So, I came by to see if you would like to go over some ideas for the wedding?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know anything about Lexicon weddings. But I do know on Earth, the brides wear white gowns and veils. I have a picture of my Earth parents' wedding. (She shows a wedding picture that her parents on Earth have given her.)

Grand Duchess: This is great. Would you like a wedding like this?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure, that will be great.

Grand Duchess: Well, you are the bride and that means that you make most of the decision as to how you want your wedding to be celebrated. My son said something about you wanting to invite some of your friends and family members from Earth as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right. I have a list of those I want to invite from Earth. My Lexicon parents seem to have something against this idea, but I really care about these people because they are a big part of my life and I don't want to forget them.

Grand Duchess: I agree with you, Aleena. Those people on Earth are a big part of your life and therefore, I agree that they should be a part of the biggest event of your life.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I'm so glad that you are so understanding. More so, than my parents.

Grand Duchess: I'm guessing that they are somewhat jealous that your Earth family got to raise you for 10 years or so and you are attached to them.

Wordgirl/Becky: And I will always love them too. But I will also love my Lexicon family.

(The next day, Becky begins her classes on how to be a duchess for Lexicon.)

(She continues with her classes for over the next few years, until she graduates at the age of 18.)

(Today, she is getting ready for her wedding rehersal for the following day, when she and Duke Minto become Duke and Duchess.)

Minna: (They are now at the royal beautician to get her hair and make-up done.) So, the ship carrying your guests from Earth should be arriving soon.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Um, Mom, can I ask? Are you jealous of my Earth parents?

Minna: Well, I guess your father and I are jealous. They got to raise you from an infant and we barely got to know you.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know that's no one's fault. Not yours, mine, or even Capt. Huggyface's. I will always love them, but I love you and Dad as well. There's nothing wrong with having two sets of parents.

Minna: That's something unheard of on Lexicon.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, that's something that happens sometimes on Earth. When parents get divorced and remarried, the children aquire a new mom and dad, from their each of their birth parents and that means that they have have two sets of parents. And sometimes, they even get a new set of brothers and sisters. Please, I don't want to keep living my life feeling guilty because I still love my Earth family. You and they are both a part of my life and I don't want to give up any of you.

Minna: Ok, Aleena. I'll try to realize that they did raise you and they did do a great job at doing that and your father and I should be grateful to them for that and we should understand that you will never abandon them, but that doesn't mean you don't love us. We just have to learn to share you.

(Later, on the landing platform, a ship carrying Becky's friends from Earth arrives and Capt. Huggyface is there to welcome them, along with the Grand Duke's security.)

TJ: (Who's now age 15) Wow, this place is so cool. Hey there, Capt. Huggyface. (Huggy says Wow, you're so much taller than before.) I guess you've noticed how tall I am. Yes, I am. So where's my sister? (Huggy then guides them to the hovering shuttle that will take them to the home of the Grand Duke and Duchess.)

Violet: (Who's also 18, who's also engaged to Scoops, admires the scenery.) This place is so nice looking. Wow, Becky was born here?

Scoops: Yeah, I guess so.

Victoria: I think this place is the best.

Birthday Girl: Do you think she will have a big reception?

Victoria: I sure hope so.

Tobey: I can't wait to see what she looks like in her wedding gown.

Dr. Two-Brains: I bet she will look very nice.

LRW: Are you sure she won't mind, care, object about me being here?

Dr. Two-Brains: I know she won't mind, Beatrice. And remember that we are here on behalf of the other villains, since they couldn't all come. I know we could've asked Butcher or Chuck or Granny May to come too.

LRW: Are you going to tell her about us?

Dr. Two-Brains: I don't know. We'll see.

(They arrive at the home of the Grand Duke and Duchess and are warmly welcomed.)

Grand Duke: Welcome to our home, Earthlings. Please, don't be afraid. No harm will come to you.

Grand Duchess: The Royal Wedding Rehersal is going on at the moment but you are welcomed to join us in the garden for snacks.

Mrs. Botsford: Thank you. I must say that you are all so polite and kind. Becky is very fortunate to be from a place as grand as this.

Grand Duke: Thank you so much for saying so. You Earthlings are welcomed in our home. Please, may you come in. My staff will show you to your rooms.

Violet: Wow. I would very much love to paint pictures of your flowers and plants. I'm a gifted artist and I love to paint and draw beautiful things like flowers and plants.

Grand Duchess: We Lexiconians aren't really known for art, but if you wish to draw and paint some of the flowers and plants in our garden, you are more than free to do so.

Violet: Thank you, Your Highness. (She then curtsies before them.)

Grand Duchess: And such great manners.

Victoria: Do you mind if we watch the wedding rehersal?

Grand Duke: Sure, go ahead.

(After they get settled in, Becky's Earthling guests are escorted to where the wedding rehersal is taking place and they go to watch.)

(Tobey then watches and, even though he's upset that she's marrying another man, he's happy for her and begins to smile after seeing her in her wedding rehersal attire, which make her look very nice and beautiful, just like a duchess-to-be.)

(When the official who will be conducting the ceremony finishes, Becky sees her family and friends in the garden and becomes excited to see them.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm so glad to see you all. (She then goes to hug them all.) My, TJ, you're very tall.

TJ: Yeah, your sidekick pointed that out earlier. I'm so happy to see you, Big Sis.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm happy to see you too. Hey Violet, Scoops, how are you two liking it here on Lexicon?

Scoops: Better than we thought.

Violet: I'm going to draw and paint some of the flowers and plants and then show them to people back home.

Wordgirl/Becky: With your art talent, they pictures will be very beautiful, just like the real thing. Hey there, Victoria, Eileen. How are you both liking it here?

Victoria: This place is the best.

Birthday Girl: So, how big is the reception?

Wordgirl/Becky: Very huge. Much bigger than the royal weddings on Earth. At least that's what Duke Minto says. Hello Doc, and Lady Redundant Woman?

LRW: I'm happy, pleased, and delighted about seeing you too, Wordgirl.

Dr. Two-Brains: And yes, we know you're real name is Becky Botsford and no, we aren't going to attack your family on Earth. And I brought this with me. It's something the other villains gave me to show you. (He then gives her a DVD-ROM.) I don't know if there are computers or DVD players here, but they all wanted to say 'Hello and that we villains are happy to know how well you are doing here on Lexicon and that we all miss you and we hope to see you again someday."

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc, you can tell them that I'm very happy to hear how much you all care about me and that I miss you all as well. And I will love to visit someday. And here, you can share this with each of them as well. (She then gives Doc a hug.) And Lady Redundant Woman, you can share this as well. (She then gives LRW a hug as well.)

Dr. Two-Brains: And my, you are so beautiful. I wish to show them what you look like now.

Wordgirl/Becky: If you want to take my picture, you're welcomed to do so.

(With that, Doc takes several pictures of her to share with his fellow villains, back on Earth.)

Tobey: (Walks over to her.) My, you are so beautiful.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Tobey. And you do look very handsome as well.

Tobey: (He looks over at Duke Minto.) Duke, you are a very lucky man to be marrying this beautiful woman. I've loved her since I was ten and I can't see myself with anyone but her. But since she's marrying you instead of me, I just want you to promise me that you will treat her like the angel goddess that she is. And give her only happiness, respect, and love.

Duke Minto: Look, I understand what you're asking me and I promise to treat her with love and respect. And I promise that she will always be happy.

Tobey: Thank you. Thank you, very much.

(Then, just at that moment, Becky sees something in Tobey's eyes that she's never seen before. Not just love, but something she can't yet describe.)

(That night, before she heads to bed for the night, to get rested for the next day, Becky is beginning to have second thoughts on this whole marriage thing. If this is what she wants or not.)

Minna: (She comes into the room and sees her daughter staring out the window.) What's wrong, Aleena?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. I'm beginning to have second thoughts on this whole wedding thing. I know I love Minto, but I don't know if it's true love or not.

Minna: Aleena, I was arranged to marry your father as well. This is just the way things are done on Lexicon. I know on Earth, people marry out of pure love, but do those marriages last forever?

Wordgirl/Becky: In the case of my parents, they'll be together until they die. But, in the case of my friend, Violet's family, her father left, not because he stopped loving her or her mother, it was because he was afraid that he wouldn't be a good enough father to her. And Tobey's father left him and his mother for some reason I have yet to know, but I'm sure that he loved his wife and son too. I mean, Tobey was a pain to deal with, but he's still a great guy and I'm glad that we're friends now.

Minna: Are you in love with that Tobey-boy?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. I know that he loves me a lot and he always had. I don't know what to do anymore.

Minna: Well, Aleena, if it were me, I would marry the man who decided to ask my parents for permission for a marriage arrangement. In my mind, that tells me that he really loves me and wants to spend the rest of his life with me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I guess it does. I better get to bed. Tomorrow is the big day.

Minna: Good night, Aleena.

Wordgirl/Becky: Good night, Mom.

(She goes to sleep and tries to sleep when she begins to think about what would happen if she decided to not marry Duke Minto. Would she be betraying her family and planet? Would they be more understanding and accept her decline?)

(She then decides to get up and heads outside and begins to walk around Lexo City when she sees Dr. Two-Brains in the yard of the Duke's family, which is where he and the rest of her Earth guests are staying.)

Dr. Two-Brains: (He sees her as well.) Hello there, Wordgirl? Where are you going at this time of night?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. I was just wandering around thinking.

Dr. Two-Brains: Tomorrow is the big day and you need your sleep for that.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I know. That's what I'm thinking about. I don't know if it's what I want to do now.

Dr. Two-Brains: What's changing your mind?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. I guess I'm scared that I won't fulfill the duties of Duchess or maybe Duke Minto will be better off with someone who knows Lexicon better than I do. And maybe I'm too much in love with someone else.

Dr. Two-Brains: Who are you in love with?

Wordgirl/Becky: I think I'm in love with Tobey.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, I can kind of see that. And he seems to be in love with you too.

Wordgirl/Becky: He loves me so much that he's willing to let another man marry me.

Dr. Two-Brains: Sounds like he loves you enough to let you go so you'll be happy.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's the thing. I don't know if I'm happy. Why did my birth parents take me away from Earth? Why couldn't they just let me stay and be around the people I grew up with? I have friends, a family, I had a meaningful life there. I don't get to do much here. I don't even have my super powers here. They don't work on Lexicon.

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, you have those things here too. If you had stayed on Earth, you would've been still battling us villains.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I know I don't have to that here. Well, I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, don't worry. Everything will work out.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (She then goes and hugs him.) Doc, I never said this before, but I love you. Not the same way I love Duke or Tobey…

Dr. Two-Brains: I know what you mean. I love you too, and not the way I love…you'll find out tomorrow.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're in love with Lady Redundant Woman, aren't you?

Dr. Two-Brains: Maybe.

(She then heads back to her home and they wave to each other, along with a wink.)

(Early the next day, Becky wakes up and she goes to get ready for her wedding day.)

Minna: Aleena, are you nervous?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess I am. I don't know if this is what I want to do now.

Norro: Well, if you accept a marriage arrangment, it's like a promise and you need to keep that promise.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's not how it's done on Earth.

Norro: No, but you're not on Earth anymore, you're on Lexicon and you need to keep with our traditions and forget about theirs.

Wordgirl/Becky: I've been meaning to ask. Why did you take me away from Earth? I was so happy being there and I had a family and friends who care and love me.

Minna: But they aren't your people.

Wordgirl/Becky: Does that even matter?

Minna: Yes, it does matter.

Wordgirl/Becky: Look, I have to get ready now. (She then closes her door and goes to get dressed into her wedding gown and veil.)

(An hour or so later, they head over to where the ceremony is taking place.)

Wedding Official: (As the ceremony begins.) We have gathered here to witness the marriage of Duke Minto of Lexicon and Miss Aleena Laria. Do you both wish to continue with the ceremony?

Duke Minto: (He then senses something in Becky's eyes, that tells him that she is giving this a second thought.) Aleena, do you want to continue? I'll understand if you don't.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She looks up at him with a surprised look.) Really? You won't be too upset if I decide to not continue with the ceremony?

Duke Minto: No. I can see that you aren't too happy. I mean, I can see that you care about me, but you're not happy.

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I'm not happy. I'm sorry, Duke Minto, I can't marry you. I love you, but I'm not in love with you. Not enough to marry you. I'm sorry that I agreed to this, but it's not what I really want.

Duke Minto: Hey, it's ok. I'm a little heartbroken, but I'll get over it and maybe I'll find someone else to marry.

Wordgirl/Becky: Someone who really deserves to be with you and I don't think I deserve someone as great as you.

Duke Minto: Thanks for the compliment, but I don't think I deserve you either. You're a girl who's lived on another planet for most of her life. And when we went there, I've never seen you so happy as you were when you were there.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I loved Earth. I once told this to someone else, I was born on Lexicon, but Earth is my home. My real home. So, you don't mind if we ended this ceremony and this relationship?

Duke Minto: No, I don't mind. You go and marry the man you really love. I appreciate your marriage agreement, but I really appreciate you being honest with me about your real feelings and I don't want to force you into doing something you don't want to do.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks for understanding, Duke Minto. (She and Duke Minto hug in agreement and she turns to the guests, apologetically.) Thanks for coming, everyone. And I want to apologize for wasting your time and money, but there's not going to be any wedding today. I hope you all understand and I hope you all will be ok with this.

Grand Duchess: (She stands up and walks over to Becky.) Aleena, I'm disappointed for this, but I appreciate your honesty and I want to let you know that I don't hate you for this or anything. You are a very sweet young woman and I am very glad to know you and, just because you don't want to marry my son, doesn't mean you're no longer welcomed into our home.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(The Grand Duke and Grand Duchess both hug Becky grateful for her honesty.)

(But her birth mother isn't too happy with this idea.)

Minna: They may have been grateful for your honesty, but I'm not. Your father and I really wanted you to marry Duke Minto and be a member of the royal family.

Wordgirl/Becky: But I want to be happy. I won't be happy being married to him. I like him and he's a great guy, but I don't want to be with him forever.

Minna: Aleena, this is really upsetting me. You have embarrassed your father and I.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry, Mom. (She's becoming upset.)

Mrs. Botsford: (She then decides to go to Becky's defense.) If you were a good mother, you would accept your daughter's decision. I raised this child from the time she was a year old untill you and your husband took her away from my family and I when she was only 11. We may not have been her birth family, but we love her as much as we love our own son. She's still my baby girl, no matter who else raises her and no matter how old she gets.

Norro: (He sees his wife about to say something in retaliation, but holds her back.) Minna, they're right. Aleena is old enough to make her own decisions, no matter if we agree with it. Aleena, if you wish to return to Earth with your Earth family and become a part of their family once again, you have my blessings and I still love you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Dad. (She then looks at her birth mother.) Mom, are you ok with me going back to Earth?

Minna: Well, if that's what you want, then ok.

(Becky then goes to hug her birth parents.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you both, but I really want to go home, back to Earth.

Minna: Well, ok. But if you want to ever return to Lexicon, someday…

Wordgirl/Becky: I understand.

Norro: Now, go on and be with her family, your real family.

(Becky smiles at them and runs towards the loving embrace of her adopted parents, the Botsfords and then she receives a hug from her brother, TJ.)

TJ: Does this mean that you're coming home again?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, TJ. I'm coming home.

TJ: YES! WOOHOO! I GET MY SISTER BACK!

(She then receives hugs from her other friends, Violet, Scoops, Eileen, and Victoria.)

(They then all make their way to Mara and Becky asks Huggy if he wants to return to Earth as well.)

(Huggy then says, Yes, I will return to Earth with you.)

(As they walk to the platform.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Are you sure you want to come home again?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I do.

LRW: I have to say this, but we all missed you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I missed you all too. I hope that I made a good decision.

Dr. Two-Brains: We believe that you did. But it's not up to us, it was your decision and you're the one who decides if your decision was good or not.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(Later, she heads back to her Lexicon home and gathers her belongings and then heads back to the platform where her spaceship hideout is located and ready for launching back to Earth.)

(As they board the ship, Tobey goes to sit next to her.)

Tobey: Becky, I want to say that I hope you didn't decide this because of me. I don't want to be the one responsible for this.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, I'm not doing this because of you. I'm doing this because I belong on Earth, not Lexicon. I may have been born here, but I don't belong here. And when Huggy and I crashed on Earth all those years ago, it may have seemed like an accident at the time, but I believe we were meant to come to Earth.

Tobey: You know what? I agree with you. Not just because I love and adore you, but I believe you came to Earth to help us with our vocabulary skills. But some of us seemed to make your job harder than it needed to be.

(Doc and LRW are in agreement with Tobey that they and the other villains made living on Earth harder for her.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, you and the other villains may have been real challenges for me, but I still want to be on Earth, rather than on Lexicon.

(Later, they are all heading towards Earth in the spaceship hideout and it takes them two or three weeks to arrive.)

(They land on Earth, in the same spot where the hideout was when she and Huggy crash-landed in the beginning.)

(Once they land, Wordgirl's powers return to her and she's able to fly herself and her friends and family towards town.)

(Later, after she is settled once again in her childhood home on Earth, Becky and Tobey are sitting on top of one of his robots.)

Tobey: I just want to say that I'm happy that you decided to come home again.

Wordgirl/Becky: I belong here, Tobey. Not on Lexicon. I'm not saying that Lexicon was a bad place, because it's not. And I still love Duke Minto, but I'm not in love with him.

Tobey: I see. So, who are you in love with?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, let's just say the man I'm in love with used to be one of my most notorious villains, he is also very smart and handsome.

Tobey: You're not talking about Doc 2-Brains, are you?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I'm not. Doc was never a fellow classmate in the 5th grade.

Tobey: Scoops?

Wordgirl/Becky: Scoops is not a villain. And neither is Hunter or Eugene. Besides, none of them ever built enormous robots that were sent to the city to destroy buildings and such.

(Tobey then puts his arm around her and she moves closer to him, putting her arm across him and placing her head on his shoulder.)

Tobey: I love you too, Becky.

(Wordgirl smiles up at him as they slowly touch lips and they begin to kiss.)

(Three years later, Tobey and Becky get married.)

(And back on Lexicon, Duke Minto marries, one of Becky's Lexicon friends, Hetara Moto and she becomes Duchess of Lexicon.)

(Becky and Tobey even are invited to and attend their wedding.)

(And even though they are married to two different people, Becky and Duke Minto remain friends.)

The End…


End file.
